


The Walk-In Closet

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Little French Maid [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, F/M, Quickies, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: Gold & his maid have a quickie while his wife, Milah is in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walk-In Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut... here goes nothing!

Belle had been working as the Gold's live-in-maid for a little over two months now. Despite the verbal abuse from Mrs. Gold and the constant sarcastic retorts from that of her husband they weren't horrific employers. Belle made an incredibly large salary, and got to live in the comfort of their rather large Victorian estate. Mr. Gold had even given Belle free reign over his personal library a month ago. At first Mr. Gold had claimed it was only so she could clean and tend to the rare books in his collection. But after showing Belle the library she realized that it was the first time Mr. Gold had intentionally smiled for her. 

After that it seemed all Belle ever paid attention to was Mr. Golds' lips. The slight magenta of their hue. The way they pressed into a thin line when he was cross or frustrated. The way his tongue would dart out and lightly glide along the soft rims of his lips flesh, wetting them in preparation for an eloquent remark. Soon Belle even began imagining what it might be like to know the taste of his lips, his mouth, and his tongue. But Belle had quickly vanished those thoughts from her mind, or at least saved them for her pillow. After all Mr. Gold was her employer. And he was married. If you could call the union Mr. and Mrs. Gold shared one of marriage. There was no hint of love in the bond, at least none that Belle could see. Mrs. Gold was cruel to her husband and in turn he was cruel to her. But Mr. Gold had never been cruel to Belle. Not the time she had chipped his favourite cup, or the time she had nearly destroyed the curtains in the dining room, not to mention nearly killing herself in the process. But Mr. Gold had been there to catch her. From that moment on Belle and Mr. Gold had begun their little dalliance. Each carefully dancing around the other. Expressing desires and sating lust. Belle wouldn't really call it adultery. It didn't seem like Mr. Gold and Mrs. Gold were married. Besides he made her happy. And if Belle was to work for the Golds' for her entire life, as their contract stipulated, couldn't she take happiness where she could get it?

Belle stood in the walk-in closet of the master bedroom. The suite was large, with an adjoining master bath, a separate walk in closet, and an adjoining sitting room. Belles' laundry hamper was resting on the small ottoman as she folded cloths, placing them in their corresponding drawers. Belle took extra care when hanging Mr. Golds' dress shirts. Her hand stopped a moment longer on a specific black silk shirt. Belle had warn it the other day after making love to him. Milah had been out of the house for hours and they were fortunate enough to enjoy lunch together, and the whole time she wore his black dress shirt. They had even had time for round two before Milah returned home. But Milah had been spending an increasingly unusual amount of time at home lately, which meant that Mr. Gold spent increasingly long hours at his shop. Which also meant Belle was left alone, and missing Mr. Gold terribly. 

Belle heard the door to the walk in closet close as the taping cane approached closer to her. She heard the handle of the cane clunk as it was leaned against the dresser. Gold approached her from behind, leaning ever so close but not actually touching. He inhaled her sent, the smell of her hair, and her skin. She smelt like roses. He gently moved the hair from her back and draped it over her right shoulder, exposing the flesh at her left shoulder, collarbone, and neck to him. He wanted to nibble at the skin, but instead he pressed feather light kisses to the crevasse of her neck. His touch was so light that Belle wasn't even sure if he was actually making contact with her skin at first. But she longed for him desperately. Her eyes eased shut, focusing on feeling his presence. Her core began to tighten with anticipation, he was teasing her. He finally placed his warm hands on her waist. Belle sighed at the touch and he moaned in response. His hands explored her waist, roaming around the front of her, and briefly caressing the undersides of her breasts. Belle gasped for air as his kisses to her neck became open mouthed and needy. Golds' left hand settled on her hip, his grip so tight she was sure it would leave marks. The thought stimulated her. His right hand continued his search, reaching up to her breasts. He lightly grazed over her puckered nipple. Belles' breaths were coming in pants. Gold began kneading her breast with his right hand as he sensually bit down on Belles shoulder. Belle became vocal eliciting the beast from within him. He turned her around sharply to face him, her body pressed up close to his. Belle could feel the effects of his arousal rubbing against her belly. Gold brought his index finger to Belles' lips, tracing their shape as he stared into her azure eyes. He then placed his index finger vertically over her lips,

"Shhhh. We can't be to loud darling. Milah is taking a shower over in the bathroom."

Belle placed a gentle kiss to the top of his index finger before taking the finger in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Gold chuckled as he smiled at the beauty in front of him. Gold removed his finger from her mouth and grabbed her at her hips, holding her body firmly in place against his erection. His mouth crashed down on hers devouring her with his lips and tongue. There was nothing gentle about it. It was all lust, and need, and sex. In a rush, Belle pulled his suit jacket off and began wrestling with his tie, all the time exploring his mouth hungrily. Their tongues had begun a game, both inflicting pleasure on the other. Mr. Gold unzipped Belles skirt and it pooled around her feet, exposing a pair of white laced panties. Gold turned his attention to her neck, licking over the area he had bitten down on earlier. Simultaneously, Golds' hands moved from Belles hips and began rubbing up and down the smooth skin of the outside of her thighs. As Belle fiddled with Golds' waistcoat he moved his hand and cupped her sex through her panties. The minute his hand made contact with her heated core Belle moaned throatily. Gold took her mouth in his to inhale her erotic noises so as not to alert Milah in the room over. Belle began shifting her hips, ridding against Golds' hand, seeking more pressure. Gold chuckled. He slowly began moving his fingers, feeling her wetness through her panties. When his fingers brushed against her swollen bundle of nerves Belle dropped her head to his shoulder letting a needy whimper escape. She was so close already as he began rubbing her harder, applying pressure where she needed it as her hips rocked against his hand. Belle began placing open mouthed kisses to his neck and licking over his pulls point as she traveled over to his earlobe. Belles' breath was heavy, warm, and wet against his ear. 

"I need you in me Mr. Gold. I can't wait any longer. I want you inside me." Belle said in a breathy whisper. And it was almost enough to make Gold come in his pants like a school boy. But he had more self control then that. And he sure as hell was going to give Belle exactly what she asked for. Golds' lips crashed with Belles' as he directed them over to the ottoman. They dropped to the ottoman, knocking over the laundry hamper and sending the cleaned cloths flying. Gold leaned over top of her focusing on her mouth. But Belles' hands had drifted downwards. Belle cupped Golds' erection threw his dress pants and his tongue halted immediately inside her mouth. Belle began to stoke him through his pants and Gold let out a guttural groan. 

"Please." Belle said, her pressure increasing on is throbbing cock.

"For fuck sakes Belle." Gold said kissing her one last time as he stood up to undue his belt buckle, sliding in through the loops of his pants. Belle quickly removed her panties, exposing her slick wet folds. She was almost dripping. Gold took his pants off, and his underwear quickly followed suit. Belle smiled when he held himself in hand, stroking his shaft a few times.

"God I've missed you." She said reaching her arms up as he began to lean over her dishevelled body again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through the strands of his silky hair. Gold lined them up, the head of his cock parting her folds. They both groaned when their heat meat, even at the slightest of touches. Gold moved his cock amongst her wetness, spreading it around, until the blunt end of his tip brushed against her clit. Belle nearly screamed as he continued to rub against it. "No more teasing! I need you now!" Gold groaned as he thrust into his little maid, burying the length of his shaft in her with one swift motion. She was incredibly hot around his aching cock. He waited a moment, giving her time to adjust, the angle of the ottoman was a little awkward. But with a chaste, and almost romantic kiss to her lips he unsheathed almost completely before burying himself in again. 

"Oh God yes, don't you dare stop!" Belle managed as his thrusts became consistent and she began moving in tandem with him, finding a rhythm.

Gold muttered in Belles ear as he placed gentle kisses to her neck and lips in time with every thrust. "Oh Belle. My Beautiful Belle." Gold began looking deeply into her eyes as he began plunging in harder. Belles mouth began opening wider as he drove her closer to her peak. Gold began mouthing Belles breasts through her shirt as she dragged her fingernails through his scalp. They were a mess of tangled limps, eschewed close, sweat, sex, and it was all so wonderful. 

"I'm so close." She began muttering to him. Gold lifted Belle at the hips slightly and closed the gap between with, so with every thrust his pelvic bone began smacking against her clitoris. Belle responded to the change with vigour pleading for him to go faster. Gold was happy to oblige, so close to reaching his own peak as well that he couldn't take much longer. Gold reached a hand between their crashing bodies and gently squeezed Belles' bundle of nerves between his fingers.

"Come for me Belle." He whispered. As if on queue Belle let out a beautiful string off noises that shot right towards Golds' loins. And as Belles' inner walls began clenching around his thick cock his climax washed over him with great force. 

Belle wasn't sure who had recovered from their orgasm first, but after moments of heavy breathing they turned to look at one another. Golds' hands came up to her face, cupping it delicately. "My beautiful Belle." He said to her softly as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. All to suddenly the moment was ruined when they heard the tap screech and the sound of falling water come to a halt. Gold pulled his softening cock out from Belle, leaving her empty. He picked up his boxer shorts and tucked himself inside, searching for his dress pants. Belle pulled her soaked panties on and pulled her skirt up, zipping it at the back while trying to tuck her shirt into the waistband. Gold stopped to fix Belles hair, which at this point was eschewed wildly across her face. He stopped to place a kiss to her forehead while he searched for his waistcoat, tie and jacket. But he hadn't had enough time when the walk-in closet door began opening. Belle panicked noticing the mess of laundry all over the floor, the ottoman moved from its original position, and the almost half naked Mr. Gold standing in front of her. They were doomed. They were going to be caught, and Belle was going to get fired, and her one bit of happiness would be ripped from her life forever. 

Milah pushed the door open, and Gold froze. Milah stood in the doorway momentarily, a towel draped around her body and her long dark locks clinging to her face. Milah seemed to be processing the information the room offered her. Milah walked in further, Gold was about to say something, maybe tell her 'it's not what it looks like', but frankly it was exactly what it looked like and Gold didn't even care if she knew at this point. Milah walked over to Belle and a wicked laugh escaped her mouth.  
"I see you can't even fold laundry properly. What did you do, trip and knock everything over? You're such a clumsy girl, I don't even know why we keep you around anymore? For fucks sake do your job right! Now all of these cloths will have to be re-washed again, do you understand?" Milah glared at Belle as she rooted through her dresser. 

"Yes ma'am." Belle responded, but didn't dare to move from her place in case Milah noticed.

"Well what are you waiting for maid! Start cleaning it up!" Belle darted to the floor picking up the laundry. Milah dropped the towel and began changing right in front of them, the ever bold and courageous woman she was. "And what the hell are you doing here Rum? Shouldn't you have left for work by now?" Milah criticised as she pulled on a pair of pants.

"I...I...a....spilled coffee on my waistcoat, came up here to change, I startled Belle and the laundry went everywhere." Mr. Gold retrieved a new waistcoat and tie while Belle tentatively handed him his suit jacket, being careful as not to touch him. Milah had pulled her jumper over her head and began to walk out of the closet. 

"Killian is teaching me how to sail today Rum, so I'll be gone all day. I don't know what time I'll be home. But I'm sure Miss. French can manage to whip you up something for dinner." Milah sent a cold smile towards Belle.

"Of course ma'am." Belle smiled, as she tossed the last piece of clothing into the laundry hamper. Moments later the front door slammed and both Belle and Gold let out the remaining air they had stored in their lungs. Gold turned to Belle and they stared at one another momentarily. "That was close." He nodded in response. "You make me happy Mr. Gold." Belle blurted in an attempt to keep him in the closet with her.

"And you make me happy Belle." He responded warmly and her heart fluttered. "Perhaps it's time you called me by my first name." He closed the distance between them and brought his hands up to her shoulders, gently rubbing along the outside of her arms. "I would like it very much."

"Alright...Rum." She said rather hesitantly, testing how his name sounded rolling off her tongue. Rum moved his hands to delicately cup her face.

"Oh Belle. My beautiful Belle." He said softly before taking her lips into his for a tender kiss. He slowly pulled away, her bottom lip being pulled between his lips, and ended the kiss with a whisper of "I love you.".

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel "Giving Into Temptation" has now been added to "The Little French Maid" series!


End file.
